Comforting Warmth
by DeborahsFrench
Summary: Millie has changed, but something brings out the best in her. Marvin. Her hero. One-Shot


**A.N.**** So as normal, I have been requested to put a friend into a story, and this is what I came up with. Yes, Matty, you're the rapist. I apologise for the spelling mistakes and any other problems, if you tell me I will fix them. And, I also, have no clue what this is going on about or what is happening, but what do you expect for a story I wrote in two hours? Any who, review, good or bad its all welcome. **

**Comforting Warmth**

The music in the club was so loud, Millicent could barely hear a word Chase was saying. She attempted to listen to him as he repeated what he was saying for what must have been the millionth time. This time it was not the music that was stopping her from being able to listen, especially since it had quietened down with the new song, instead, she felt her eyes lock onto something else. Him. Her heart began beating ten times faster, which was strange considering she knew nothing was going to happen between them. Not at the moment anyway. The glass in her hand was raised, and she let the liquid burn down her throat and somehow settle the sudden rapidity of her heart. Her hand fell, and the cup clonked against the bar as she signalled for Chase to pour another one. It had became like a routine for her, although she did not know why. She was meant to be on a new path, a good path, away from all of this, but being back here, seeing Marvin again just made her want to drink. A tap on her shoulder made her jump, and almost spill the newly poured shot all over her dress. Slowly she turned around, not wanting to peel her eyes away from Marvin. Her eyes locked with those of her former boss.

"Millie, what the hell are you doing here?" Rage was evident in Brooke Davis' voice. Millicent was confused by the tone, even though it was thickly lined with fury, there was always that essence of concern hidden in the back.

"It's a free country, Brooke." She mentally smacked herself over the head, the old Millie would never have said that to her. The old Millie would have apologised and quickly made an exit. Old Millie would have gotten a taxi home, but not the new Millie.

"What has happened to you?" A sigh left the body of Brooke Davis and Millicent felt herself turn slightly guilty.

"You happened to me, Brooke. Your company. If it wasn't for you I would not have been on the catwalk that night, I wouldn't have gone to the 'model's exclusive' after party, I would have never taken the drugs and I would still be with Marvin. It's all your fault." Brooke knew that was definetely the new Millie, with a hint of the unbearable drunk Millie.

"Just go home, Millicent, Mouth really doesn't need to see you like this and if he does, you are going to mess it up big time." The glare from Millie's eyes made her back away. "Fine, keep drinking, get yourself into trouble, just don't come crying to me when you have lost him as well."

Millicent's eyes dropped to the floor as Brooke walked away, and took the long way around to the table where Marvin and all of her friends were sitting. She looked directly at Marvin, yet he never looked back, obviously not knowing she was there. Instead he was engrossed in a conversation with Nathan.

"This." Her attention snapped back to Chase, who now stood in front of her with a glass of something she never even bothered to know what it was in his hand. "Is from that guy." He pointed across the bar at a guy who looked a little too sneaky. The old Millie would have noticed that, the new Millie just took the drink and downed it in one go, raising the glass in a seductive thank you at the guy across the bar.

Millie felt her insides churn slightly, knowing all of this alcohol is not good for her body at all. She was light headed, and knew that the four drinks she had had so far really were not good for her. As careful as she could be, the lightweight stood from the stool and almost fell over as her heel slipped slightly. She clung to the bar waiting for the dizziness to settle, although it never did. She used the bar as support all the way over to the toilet.

Unfortunately for Millicent, the second she wobbled as she stood up, Marvin noticed her, and he watched her every step. Knowing she was drunk, and knowing he should be mad at her, he stayed in his seat. Just watching her. There was a tug in his heart that wanted him to just get up and hold her close, taking her home and watching her as she slept. Like old times. But that could not happen. If he did that it would not help Millie recover, it would make her feel like he was accepting everything she was doing. No. Instead he just watched everyone of her wobbly steps, every stumble. Waiting for a moment when she fell. For that one time when he could be the knight in shining armour and go and rescue her.

As Millie left the toilets, she remembered being welcomed by the stench of alcohol. One that normally would repulse her, but when she was drunk she could not get enough of it. Her vision was slightly blurry, but she was now walking better than before, having sobered up from her previous vomiting a moment ago. Noting in her mind, she told herself she was never going to drink again. She turned the corner of the toilets, which lead to a small hallway. A bit further up, and to the other side were the gents toilets. Carefully she made her way past the toilets and was hoping to reach the bar when she was pulled. It was not a strong pull, not that it needed to be considering how much swaying she was doing. It was just a tug on her waist. Her back met the wall with a unsettling bang and she groaned. Her shoulder blades meeting the bricks. It was not too long before she felt the person that had pulled her press a hand over her mouth, stopping any possible cries for help.

"I saw the way you looked at me from across the bar. I saw the look of lust in your eyes. You want this as much as I do." Her eye brows creased in confusion, but the rest of her body cried out in panic. She tried to get him away from her, tried to kick him, punch him, do anything. Nothing worked. Her body was far too exhausted due to the alcohol. Even more panic filled her as she felt the bottom of her dress getting dragged up. That was never good.

Marvin stared at the passageway to the toilets for what seemed like an eternity. Waiting to see her, make sure she was okay. But she never did come out. He must have waited fifteen minutes before finally looking away, looking back to see Brooke and Hayley in some conversation with Quinn. His attention was snapped back to the hallway as he watched a man in black skinny jeans and a blue waistcoat enter the passageway. He looked slightly concerned, the man was obviously heavily drunk. The hat on his head only added to his worry, thinking something looked seriously wrong with him. Without another word, he stood up, concern getting the better of him as he walked away towards the toilets. Everyone around the table looked confused as he left.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Clay asked Quinn, then looked at everyone else as they all gave a shrug. Nathan put his beer on the table and stood up.

"I'll go see if he's okay." Nathan was a few steps behind him.

Millie felt her heart skip a beat as they both froze. At last someone would help her.

"Scream and I'll do worse." He warned with a sickening jab to her stomach. His hand left her mouth as he tried his best to seem passionate. Looking as if they were just another couple. Unfortunately for him, the intruder was someone who knew old and new Millie, and neither of them would do this.

"Millie?" She heard that familiar voice ask, as he walked around the corner. Concern was obvious in his voice. She bit her tongue, wanting to call out to him, but he could not get hurt. It was as she saw the second guy come around the corner, she knew they would be safe.

"Help!" She gave a cry, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her head this time was pushed forcefully against the wall.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut!" The hand clasped back over her mouth, but in a second of it meeting her lips, it was gone again.

She did not want to open her eyes, not really sure what had happened, but as she did, she found herself at the bottom of the wall, the man next to her, his hand rubbing a sore and busted mouth. As she looked up, she found Marvin, her saviour, nursing a sore fist.

"Are you okay, Millie?" He stopped caring about his own pain, and looked down to her. Millicent was sat, hunched up in herself. Her arms wrapped around her sore stomach, her knees pressed to her chest, her makeup running away with each tear. "Sshh." Marvin tried to calm her sobs, and crouched down to her level, giving a rub to her back, "It's okay, I'm here." He helped her to stand as best as she could, although she was quite obviously fully sober now. Nathan went and got the other side of Millie, trying to get her away from the man also.

Just as Millicent Huxtable got her hopes up about finally being away from the man, and finally being back in the arms of the man she loved, he was torn away from her again. Her eyes went wide as she watched Marvin get hit a number of times. Everything looking ten times more painful than what she was experiencing now. The noise of the fight had overpowered the club and soon the music had stopped, and a crowd had came to the end of the hallway, watching in shock. Nathan left Millie at the wall, letting her lean heavily against it as he pulled the man away from Marvin. This time he threw his own punches in, hoping that the sick bastard would never get up again.

"Nathan!" He heard the shouts of his wife and gave one last sickening punch in which a loud crunch was heard. No one was sure if it was the guy's jaw breaking or if it was Nathan's hand. "Oh my God."

Everything else seemed like a blur to Millie, one minute she was in the hallway, the next thing she knew Brooke and Clay were helping her into the office. They helped her to sit on one chair, Marvin on one next to her and Nathan in the one behind the desk.

"Millie, who the hell was that?" Brooke's annoyance made her roll her eyes.

"I don't know. Just some guy. He brought me a drink…" She squinted, believing somehow it was going to jog her memory of the nights events.

"Millie, please tell me he didn't…" As she met Marvin's eyes, she knew what he was trying to ask. Immediately she shook her head, as if this was not already embarrassing enough!

"No, you got there before anything happened." Her head never stopped shaking, still in some state of disbelief.

"Here." Quinn took some stuff from the first aid kit Hayley was using to patch Nathan's slightly cut hand. "Let me clean you up." She began to wipe some of the blood off of Marvin's face, and Millie could only look in shock as the blood was removed, there lay quite a few bruises.

"Marvin, I'm so sorry." She looked down. Marvin reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, which she gave a light wince from.

"Don't be. I'd do it all again, as long as you were safe." A meek nod came from Millicent as the throbbing that had been there all along in her head became more prominent. She was unsure if it was from her head's knock against the wall or the alcohol, but all she knew was that she wanted to curl up and die. Not only had Marvin saw her almost get raped by some guy, she had managed to drag all of his friends into it. She gave a groan, one that was really quiet, but in the almost silent room it sounded as it she had screamed it out, before curling up in the chair and tightly holding her stomach. It was only a second or two before she fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up with a pair of arms around her that were not her own. She panicked, had Marvin saving her just been a dream? In her state of panic she shot up in the bed, the blanket falling off of her. She looked around the room like a frightened deer.

"Millie, sshh. It's me, it's Marvin. You're safe." His words wrapped around her like a comfort blanket and she felt herself lie back down in the bed, this time facing her swollen faced ex boyfriend.

"Marvin?" She does not really know why she asked, but he gave a reply of planting a soft kiss on her head.

"It's okay, I'm here." Now fully awake, Millie moved away from him slightly.

"No, you can't be. I need to be away from you. Get better." Her eyes looked pleadingly for him to still hold her. The complete opposite of her actual words.

"Sshh, I can." He wiped a tear off of her cheek. "I'm not leaving you again. I am always going to be here, I promise. You will get better, but not alone. I'll be there every step of the way." He reached out and took her in a hug, pulling her to his chest as carefully as he could. "Now just sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not letting anyone get you." He reassured her, and as the words processed in Millie's mind, he felt her relax in his arms. Her head rested in his chest as he held her close. It must have been ten minutes that he watched her battle with the sleep she did not want to happen, but eventually she drifted off. A short while he fell asleep as well. Both of them surprisingly having the best sleep they had had since splitting up.


End file.
